Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss or Torture?
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Well, the title says it all. the titans are playing a game called truth or dare. A bit of an suprised ending for the titans. well, hope u enjoy. RS story. u no you wanna read it...


Starfire giggled. "My first time of playing the truth or dare. How exciting!" She laughed. She sat down in the circle, next to Robin.

"OK, Star, you don't know how this game works do you?" He asked. Starfire shook her head. "OK. If someone asks you, truth, dare, double dare, kiss or torture, you must pick one of them.

The person who asked you will make you do something or will ask you a question. If it's truth, you must answer the question truthfully. In kiss, you must kiss someone that the person has Chosen for you.

In dare, you will be asked to do something and you MUST do it. In double dare, the darer AND you must do the dare together. In torture, the person must do something to torture you. Understand?" Robin explained. Starfire nodded slowly. Beastboy laughed.

"SWEET. Lets play!" He yelled. He waved his hand in the air. "ME FIRST" He bellowed. Everyone nodded, OK. Beastboy looked at everyone in turn. An evil smile stretched across his face. He pointed at Cyborg.

"Dare" Cyborg said, shrugging. "Cyborg. I dare you to………………….. Wear a skirt and a wig" He cackled evilly. Cyborg glared at him. He stood up, grumbling to himself.

"little grass stain. I'll get him back if it's the last thing I ever do" He muttered. Everyone laughed. Cyborg stalked into his room, pulled on the skirt and wig and walked out. Everyone burst out laughing, even Raven!

Cyborg ripped off the wig and skirt. He strode over to his seat on the floor and sat down, grumbling to himself. "My turn" he said. Everyone grinned evilly but BeastBoy. Cyborg laughed evilly. Beastboy gulped.

"Double dare" He trembled. "I want my mummy" He cried. Cyborg stared at him. "I double dare you to eat meat" He whispered. He looked at the group. Cyborg looked at Beastboy. He had his mouth open in terror.

"Me" He pointed at himself. "Meat" He pointed at the fridge. His arm swung to his side again. "Why" He whispered. Cyborg laughed and stood up.

He walked towards the fridge and pulled out two pieces of bacon. He strode over to Beastboy and handed him one while he crammed the other into his mouth.

He stared at him, chewing slowly. " 'urry up" He choked out. BeastBoy stared at the bacon in horror. Slowly, he drew it to his mouth. He crammed it in and swallowed.

He screamed and clutched his throat. "I CANT BELIEVE I ATE MEAT" He shrieked. He ran to the sink and started to drink a lot of water. When he finished, he rejoined the group. Starfire was waving her hand in the air.

"My turn please!" She laughed. She put her hand down. She looked at Raven. She sighed. "Truth" She muttered. Starfire smiled. " Is it true, you like Beastboy?" She asked. Everyone froze, staring at Raven.

"No" Raven whispered after a few seconds. Beastboy sighed. "My turn" She said smugly. She looked at Robin. "Kiss" He said. Everyone gasped. Raven grinned. "I dare you, to kiss Starfire on the lips."

She howled. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed while Robin and Starfire stared at one-another, petrified. Starfire looked around the group. "Can we please go somewhere private?" She pleaded. Raven shook her head.

"Nope. I have to make sure you do it" She grinned. Robin moaned. He tried to look disappointed but deep down, he was happy. So was Starfire.

Robin turned to her. "Might as well get it over with." He sighed. Starfire nodded. They slowly leaned in, the others watching, their breath held. They leaned closer. Their lips met. The other's gasped and watched.

They began to kiss, both of them, enjoying it. "You can stop now" Beastboy called out. They didn't. Raven cleared her voice, hoping that would break them apart. It didn't. After a couple of minutes, the titans grew bored.

They stood up. "Let's get some pizza" Beastboy suggested. The other two nodded and they headed out, leaving Robin and Starfire to their kissing. "Well that went well" Ravens voice said, far away.

**A/N: OMG how STUPID was this story. Well, I thought it was stupid. Plz tell me in a review. Lol. BYE BYE. Stay tuned for more stories!!**


End file.
